A Traitorous Love
by Valerian Heart1331
Summary: "You're the hero. He's the villain. You're supposed to be enemies. But no, you're much more than that." \\\Lukercy (Luke/Percy) weirdish Jacey (Jason/Percy)\\\ WARNING: ONE SWEAR WORD. ... T 'cuz I'm paranoid.


You shouldn't love him.

But you do.

You love his smile, his laugh, his crystal blue eyes. But most of all, you love him. Just… him. Him, all in all.

You know it's wrong. He's a traitor. He betrayed you. He betrayed everyone. And for what? "Revenge on the gods," he said. "We will resurrect Kronos and the Olympians will know death," he said. But things haven't really been working out for him, have they?

You want to go to him. You want to be with him. To support him, even if he's wrong in all of this. That's what love is, after all, isn't it? Or, at least that's what you've been told.

But you can't. You can't bear to leave Annabeth and Grover. And everyone else. They would be so hurt if you left. Left to be with _him_. Luke Castellan, _the traitor. _No one would ever think of you the same if you went to be with him.

You're the hero. He's the villain. You're meant to be disgusted by each other. To hate each other. To want to defeat each other. It's always been that way. But no. You just had to go and fall in love with each other. You've ruined the chain of hero/villain relationships. You're not enemies, like you're supposed to be. Like everyone thinks you are. No, you're much more than that.

You're in love.

Which is why you leave.

When the camp is asleep. You pack a backpack. Only the necessities. And you leave your cabin. The cabin you've shared with Tyson for nearly three years. The cabin that bears the name of your father. The father you're betraying. Once you step out, you look around, just to be safe. The coast is clear. You start a calm pace to the gate. Just when you're a few yards away from freedom and love, someone grabs your arm. You turn. Only to see one of the very last people you would've liked to see at this moment.

Annabeth.

"What are you doing, Percy? You know we aren't allowed to be up this late. Let alone leave camp without permission," she says.

"Annabeth… There's no easy way to say this… but I guess the only thing to say is… goodbye," you say, trying your hardest to not hurt her. Which you probably are.

"What do you mean, Percy? Where are you going?" You see the worry plain and clear in her eyes. But you have to go.

"I… Annabeth… You know you're my best friend, right?"

"Uh… yeah, I know."

"Then you can't hate me for this."

"For what? What are you talking about, Percy?" You see her start to tear up, sensing something unpleasant.

"I'm leaving, Annabeth."

"Wh-where are you going?"

"There's someone I need to be with."

"Who..?"

"Goodbye, Wise Girl." You see her tense slightly at you calling her 'Wise Girl' at a moment such as this, and wince, but you carry on. "I'll see you… pretty soon." And you walk away. You pass the gate, with the sounds of Annabeth's sobs in the background.

And you know, you do see her soon.

At the battle. The battle that comes too soon.

At least you've been spending a lot of time with Luke. You've even been alone a couple of times. And when that would happen, things naturally got a bit… intimate.

But when the battle comes… well, it all happens too quickly. But when you go out there with Luke and they all see you for the first time since you left… well, to see their faces… it hurts. Especially Annabeth and Grover. And Rachel, and Tyson… Even Clarisse seems a bit ticked with you.

But you don't really care, do you? You have love. But love never lasts for people like you. People like you don't deserve a lasting love. And you certainly don't get it.

You realize this when you see him stab himself to kill Kronos.

He's a hero in the end. But what are you?

You're a fool. A heartbroken, traitorous, fool.

You run to him when he falls to the ground. You collapse to your knees and cry. But you're crying so hard, you soon run out of tears to shed and you're dry-heaving. You've stained his shirt. He holds your hand.

"Don't cry over me, Perce. I'm not worth it," he says weakly. You look up at him and say,

"But you are. You've always been worth it, Luke. I love you. That's why I left Camp Half-Blood. For you." You can see Annabeth and Grover out of the corner of your eye. You see the shocked looks on their faces. They understand now.

"I love you too, Perce." You know he won't live much longer. And you feel your heart breaking a little bit more with every second of it.

"I'll never forget you, Luke."

"I know."

"I wish all of this had never even happened."

"Yeah… Ethan. Me. All the unclaimed. Don't let it… happen again." He smiles at you lightly, then his eyes fall closed and you feel his hold on your hand go limp. He's dead. You don't know how you'll go on.

You scream. _Loud. _Full of pain, distress, sorrow, everything you've been building up inside of you. It's all finally coming out.

When your throat hurts and you can't scream anymore, you just sit there. You lay your head on his chest, sobbing again. You don't care who sees you. None of these people are your friends anymore. Not since you betrayed them. At least that's what you thought. But you suppose you were wrong, once you notice someone sit down next to you and rub your back soothingly.

You look up only a little bit and see Annabeth. She looks saddened over your distress. She's pitying you, you realize painfully. You strongly dislike pity. But you just can't bring yourself to care right now. You're too busy crying. Crying over the one person you've ever really loved.

"You'll be alright, Percy," she says.

"I don't know what I'll do without him…" you say between sobs.

"You'll be fine."

"No I won't." You've always been rather stubborn.

"Head up, Jackson. You still have me."

You lift your head and look her in the eye. "I betrayed you. How can you still want to deal with me?"

"Because you're my friend, Percy. And that'll never change."

"Annabeth… I can't…"

"Can't what?"

"I can't go back to Camp Half-Blood. I can't go back after I left. I just can't."

"Percy, yes you can. No one will care."

"No, I can't. I can't, and I won't. I'm sorry, Annabeth. I really feel like a jerk right now. But I just can't go back."

"Percy, please…"

"Annabeth… I'm sorry, but I'm leaving. Like, for good."

"Percy, you can't… Where are you going to go? It's not safe…"

"I've heard Chiron and Mr. D. talking about another demigod camp. Like Camp Jupiter, or something, I think. I'll go there."

And you do. You go to Camp Jupiter. But not in a way you would've thought. Hera wipes your memory and you eventually end up there. The bitch.

It's cool though. You find someone else there. Someone who reminds you of Luke. He looks the same, and he acts the same. Jason Grace, his name is. And if you really try, you can imagine it really is Luke. That he never left you. That you still have him. That you're still just two reckless boys in love. That it all worked out.

But you know he'll never be_ him._

Which is why you try and convince yourself, every day, that it is. You keep up this relationship with him because he reminds you _so much_ of Luke.

You know Jason loves you. But that doesn't seem to matter. You're using him.

You're his perfect boyfriend.

He's your guilty pleasure.

**FIN.**

**AN/ Ok, well idk what all that Jason stuff at the end is... I was just writing and... that happened... So anyway... I just... love Lukercy. It is by far one of my biggest ships. **

** ~Valdus**


End file.
